La Musa De Mi Despertar
by KagAomecitaNeko
Summary: Un artista en busca de la naturalidad, ella solo desea disfrutar. Sin que nadie lo supusiera, el destino iba a hacer que ella fuera la musa de él, y él fuera la libertad que tanto ansiaba. Solo hace falta que ellos den los pasos hacia adelante y llegar a su ansiada felicidad.


**Buenas a tod s! **

**Nos presentamos KagAomecita con este fic que acabamos de empezar juntas con mucha ilusion y ganas ya que nos encanta escribir y mas si se trata de historia de Inuyasha. Bueno, pues este sera un fic lleno de cosas, disfrutadlo ¿Vale? Aquí vamos ;)**

**-Sipnosis: Un artista en busca de la naturalidad, ella solo desea disfrutar. Sin que nadie lo suponiera, el destino iba a hacer que ella fuera la musa de el, y el fuera la libertad que tanto ansiaba. Solo hace falta que ellos den los pasos hacia adelante y llegar a su ansiada felicidad.**

**-Capitulo 1 ¿A donde he de llegar? **

**Eran las 21.30, ya era algo de noche, aunque bueno, eso da lo mismo en la vida de un artista que no tiene lo que se llama "horario". Me encontraba dando vueltas por el mismo parque de siempre junto a mi fiel amigo Hairy, que en ese momento se encontraba corriendo de un lado para otro persiguiendo palomas. Levante la vista al cielo observando como estaba todo repleto de estrellas. Me rei al pensar ese pensamiento...**

**-Las estrellas dan mucho dolor de cabeza... -Y con esa frase me removí el pelo que justo ese dia me lo habia cortado.-Peinado nuevo, vida nueva.**

**Me levante con una sonrisa en la cara y llame a Hairy con la mano, entendio que ya era la hora de volver a casa. Llegó hasta a mi y me lamió los dedos de la mano a la vez que sonaba el tono de llamada de mi móvil. Fije la vista en la pantalla y conteste con una sonrisa-Hola hermanita.**

**-¡Hermanito!-Escuchaba en el otro lado del telefono su tono de voz que parecia feliz.- ¿Como has estado? Dijiste que me llamarias y si no lo llego a hacer yo... Ninguna llamada procedente de tu movil hubiera aparecido en el mio-Ese tono era mas de reproche- ¿No abras echo alguna locura verdad? Dime donde estas que voy para alla.**

**-Jajaja a ver, Sango relajate que estoy viendo que empiezas a desvariar.-Frene toda esas preguntas que me habia echo y que seguramente aun faltaban por salir de su boca- Estoy muy bien. Es verdad que dije que hoy te llamaria, pero me despiste porque sali en busca de inspiracion. Una cosa llego a la otra y... -No sabia como decirle lo siguiente...**

**-¿Una cosa llevo a la otra...? ¡¿Que has echo Inuyasha Taisho?!-Hay note como habia heredado el tono de mi madre.**

**-Pues algo que seguramente a mama y a ti os quedeis sin habla pero antes de nada-Hice una pausa mientras me reia un poco- Cada vez te pareces mas a mama, yo que tu me empezaba a mirar eso-Me rei sin poder aguantarme mas y ademas me di cuenta de que habia llegado al edificio donde vivia en un ático.**

**-Inuyasha, ve al grano. Te recuerdo que se donde vives-Y hay salia la otra parte de Sango, la herencia de mi padre, la amenaza directa y clara.**

**-Me... He cortado el pelo hasta dejarmelo un poco mas arriba de los hombros.-Lo solte todo de golpe.**

**-...-**

**-¿Sango? ¿Estas hay?-Temia la siguiente reaccion que iba a dar. Menos mal que ya habia llegado a casa y puse las manos libre para el grito que se aproximaba...**

**-¡¿PORQUE LO HAS ECHO?!-Se escuchaba la voz lastimera mientras empezaba a decir de todo sobre el.**

**-Pero a ver Sango, ¿No eras tu la primera que decia que debia dar un cambio?-Le pregunte con las palabras que ella me dijo en mente.**

**-Si, eso es verdad. Pero un cambio de ropa quizas, o de coche, algo que no fuera tu pelo... Ahora, ¿a quien le tocare el pelo cuando me aburra en las reuniones familiares?- Decia ella casi dando pena.**

**-¿Por eso has pegado esos gritos?-Sin dar credito a lo que escuchaba.**

**-Pues si.-Afirmo sin ningunda duda.- Tu pelo es mas sedoso y suave que el de Sesshoumaru, El, tu y yo lo sabemos. -Lo decia como si fuera tan normal y yo aprobeche para sentarme en el sofa, con Hairy encima mia y pusimos la tele. Digo pusimos porque mi querido amigo perruno agarro el mando y con la pata puso lo que mas queria. -Me hubiera gustado al menos quedarme con lo que te has quitado de pelo... **

**-Anda ya, pasa de eso. Cuentame como te a ido hoy que no creo que me llamaras solo por mi, ¿Verdad?- A ver que ocurria, su sexto sentido de hermano le daba señales.**

**-Pues esto no te lo puedo ocultar-Suspiro- Bueno, ni a Sesshoumaru ni a ti, tu lo sabes bien que ambos sabeis todo de mi ya que no tengo una hermana con la que poder desquiarme y... -Le pare antes de que siguiera.**

**-Sango, al grano. Se que te hubiera gustado tener una hermana, o uno de nosotros fuese gay-dicho anteriormente por ella- Pero me lo se de memoria, cuentame ya. **

**-Pues... He conocido a un chico hermanito... -Iba a decir algo cuando siguio en su relato.- Es perfecto, cuando lo conozcas, hasta a ti te va a gustar, te lo aseguro. **

**Me rei, cuando me decia todo eso me recordaba a cuando eramos pequeños y me hablaba de quien me caeria mejor o peor de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor. - ¿Y porque esa seguridad? ¿Como lo conociste? **

**-Todo fue magico, parecia que me estaba esperando. Es abogado ¿sabes? ¡Abogado! Jamas pense en acabar con uno de esos frios y aburridos que van siempre con traje de chaqueta... ¡OH! He de irme Inu que he quedado con el esta noche y aun debo elegir que ponerme- Note como se reia nerviosa.**

**-Me parece bien Sango, pero como te haga algo, se pase, o cualquier cosa que no sea debido en esta primera cita...**

**-Tercera cita-Lo dijo rapidamente.**

**-¿¡TERCERA?!- Abri mas los ojos ya que eso no lo esperaba- B-Bueno... Pues tercera cita. Aun asi, si te hace algo le molere a palos. No lo olvides ¿Ok? Y quiero mas informacion cuando nos veamos ¿Si?.-**

**-¡Si! ¡Te lo dire todo en cuando te vea! Ahora me tengo que ir-Estaba apunto de colgar cuando- ¡Espera! Se me pasaba decirte algo.-**

**-¿Que pasa?-Sone preocupado.**

**-Ve preparandote para el sabado por la noche porque te he conseguido una cita con una chica realmente mona, mi chico, tu y yo, ¿si? No se te olvide, ¡un beso!-**

**-¡ESPERA SANGO NO ES...!- Da igual lo que dijera por que al otro lado del telefono solo se escuchaba el sonido de que habian colgado...**

**-Esta Sango, ¿En que esta pensando si se puede saber?- Hairy se levanto poniendose a un lado para dejarme ir un rato al balcon que es lo que tenia en mente hacer.**

**Entonces me relaje y pense en todo lo que me habia pasado hoy. Por fin empezaba una nueva vida sin la vibora esa que casi me arruina y me llego a tocar lo mas hondo de todo el barro. Ahora habia decidido por fin volver a pintar, ser yo mismo, volver a mirar hacia las estrellas dandome cuenta que la felicidad estaba hay si de verdad la queria conseguir. **

**Era hora de volver a buscar lo que llevaba años buscando en cada esquina, con presicion pero sin ahogar a mi musa. Necesitaba a mi musa como agua de mayo. Y aunque tenia 28 años, y habia pasado ahora de una relacion de la que casi llegue a pensar en boda... Sabia que mi musa no estaba aun en mi camino.**

**Fui a mi habitacion y me mire delante del espejo donde veia como me habia cortado mi pelo. Siempre me habia gustado tenerlo largo pero pase por al lado de una peluqueria... Y no dude en el momento de cortarmelo. Era la señal de que algo importante iba a pasar, y esta vez, no iba a permitir que el tren se fuera sin mi. Este era MI tren. **


End file.
